Laundry
by Ferret's Earmuffs
Summary: A short, humorous story in which Beast Boy hides under a laundry basket.


Hello, my name is Ferret. This is probably the only story I'll have up here for a long time as I am currently doing reach-ahead in summer school and have a test tomorrow (so I really shouldn't be on here).

I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own this plot, which I have no idea where it came from. I apologize in advance for its strangeness and overall not-that-goodness.

Enjoy.

* * *

Raven Roth, empathic half-demon and daughter of the feared and horrific embodiment of evil, Trigon, was presently sitting on the couch, reading. Reading a book. A book about sad things, such as dead parents and guys who break up with their girlfriends through e-mail. You know, _that_ kind of book.

Although she wasn't entirely enjoying the story, or the plot, or even the general writing style itself, she currently found the tower devoid of people. The novel had been sitting out on the coffee table (a very large coffee table) and she had picked it up. But once Raven Roth started reading a book, unless it was about Beast Boy, she wasn't going to stop.

Around chapter six a considerably loud shout failed to draw Raven's attention to the entrance of Titan's Tower.

Around chapter seven Cyborg's booming voice, echoing through the halls didn't draw Raven's gaze away from the page.

As Raven was beginning chapter eight, a white laundry basket glided across the floor and situated itself in front of her.

"Whatcha readin'?" asked the laundry basket.

Raven's violet eyes slowly peered over the top of the novel. She didn't find it odd in the slightest that a laundry basket had just inquired about her reading, but she didn't feel the immediate need to respond to an inanimate object. Even if it did speak.

"Have you seen Cyborg?" it asked.

"No," Raven responded tersely. She didn't enjoy interruptions in her reading. Despite the fact that her current choice of literature was not of the highest quality, she still found it quite annoying.

"Did you _hear_ Cyborg?" the basket pursued.

"I wasn't listening for him," Raven then decided that tuning him out would be far better than encouraging him to inconvenience her.

"If you do see him, don't tell him where I am. I'm hiding." When the basket received no answer it jerked slightly, attempting to gain her attention. "Hello? Raven?" The sound of a breath being taking was heard from inside the basket, as if it were about to speak again. It was, however, interrupted by a loud crash. A crash that could be made by, for example, two large doors being forced open at considerably higher speeds than they had been made for.

The basket remained quiet.

"Where's that good for nothing, thieving, grass-stain I call a friend?!" Cyborg growled across the no longer quiet room.

Raven shrugged from the couch, although she knew the answer perfectly well. "What did he steal?" she asked, none too concerned.

"Super Demise and Extremely Loud Explosions Mega X 1000!" he shouted excitedly, pumping his fist into the air.

"A new videogame?"

"Not just a new videogame, Raven. This is the answer to all our boredom issues we've ever experienced while not fighting crime," Cyborg explained while searching under the couch. "Beast Boy wants it all for himself." He completely failed to notice an obviously placed laundry basket sitting on the floor in front of Raven.

"I'm gonna kill him," Cyborg growled, punching his fist into his other hand. A quiet 'eep' went unnoticed by the mechanical man as he continued to scan the surrounding area for any signs of his quarry.

"Why don't you look over there?" Raven suggested, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "He likes food, doesn't he?"

Cyborg nodded gravely and stalked off to the kitchen, where he continued his quest for revenge.

When Cyborg had left her personal space (a very large space that expanded over seven feet around her), Raven returned her attention to her book. A black rectangle appeared on the coffee table, quickly giving birth to a video game box on which was written 'Super Demise and Extremely Loud Explosions Mega X 1000'. The timing was perfect as, milliseconds after the miraculous appearance, Cyborg returned with a girlish squeal of delight.

"It's here! I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

With Cyborg occupied, Raven was left to enjoy her not-so-enjoyable novel. She smiled inwardly.

"Hey, where'd it go?" Asked a confused, and now videogame free laundry basket.

END


End file.
